


GGAD 我的吸血鬼男友

by Aquariuscat715



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquariuscat715/pseuds/Aquariuscat715
Summary: 吸血鬼盖勒特和人类阿不思的故事。
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 19





	GGAD 我的吸血鬼男友

十二章

福克斯小镇最近频频出现各种恶性凶杀案，死者不是被开膛破肚，肠子肝脏流了一地，就是喉咙被什么动物撕咬开了，死状狰狞恐怖。

而真相却是，盖勒特在忙着学会控制自己的食欲（还有信息素——他发现只要控制得当，是不会伤害到自己心爱的人的。毕竟是贵族血脉的中的翘楚，他的自控力还是有的——只要更多的练习。

当然，人是那些血族的圣徒帮他杀的，盖勒特•格林德沃只是看着他们的血而尝试着不去喝罢了。他不是好人，也绝不喜欢大多数人类——他只需要在自己的小情人面前是个好人就行了。

阿不思也明显在他身边不会感到莫名的头晕了。

但是，阿不思患上的似乎不是普通的低烧，竟然一段时间内都没有好透，天天戴着围巾口罩，也是让他很郁闷了。

难道又是……？！

在他的家庭里只有奶奶是个omega，所以阿不思最早的关于性方面的知识也是奶奶传授的，他特别喜欢一边在阳光里给盆栽浇水，一边和奶奶唠唠嗑聊聊家常。“omega十八岁开始每年非固定时期都会出现无法自控的发情期”这个知识，也是他在奶奶那里才得知的。

而且不论男女，只有omega才能生育出最为优秀的后代。

阿不思想到过去的自己只能用振动棒来满足自己发情期的需求，就羞得难以面对。他不喜欢吃抑制药，他觉得，有欲望就该发泄出来，否则身体早晚会憋出毛病。

夜晚时分。

盖勒特为了陪着他还在发低烧的阿尔，最近都形影不离了，毕竟，作为狩猎者的他也需要一直睁着眼睛守护自己的“小猎物”。omega的喜怒哀乐都会受情绪的影响，不管外表装的多坚强，他们永远都拥有一个不安定的灵魂。

阿不思复习到八九点，他也和他一起在教室呆着，再跟着他一起回宿舍。

他觉得，一个男生的美丽因子那么多，却一点也不女气，俊朗得很有分寸……总之自己的“老婆”怎么也看不腻。

阿不思在洗澡了。他总算没有跟着。

许久后，浴室还是一片静谧。冲水的声音都听不到了。

“你要到什么时候才能洗完？”外面传来格林德沃的声音。阿不思想抬手拿起身边的浴巾裹上，却依旧整个人泡在水里，好像没有了骨头似的。

出于防备，他只能喊：“你先别进来，等我……你别进来呀！”

说话间，他有些尴尬地看到，盖勒特已经进浴室门了。

“这里环境还不错。不冷吧。”对方所问非所答地说，阿不思赌气地撩起几滴水珠，用手往他身上弹水。

格林德沃刚关上窗，就看见阿不思光着身子，一丝不着地呆在那里盯着他看，浴缸里的水不多不少，正好把他的上半身都裸露在可视范围内。这种眼神很奇怪，不像是被看到身体的羞耻，也不像是愤怒，而是一种……阿不思上次看他做覆盆子蛋糕的时候，就是用这种憧憬的眼神看着美味的蛋糕，等吃的。

格林德沃唇角浮现出一丝坏笑，这笑让阿不思一个激灵，好像羊羔闻到了食肉兽身上恐怖的血腥味。

但这只omega并没有想跑。

他看着对方，有些呆呆的。

格林德沃的眼神落在阿不思埋没在水里的下半身，水影绰绰中，在那片在朦胧里，一小片的皮肤在反射出的水波光点里若隐若现，那是阿不思的私处，散发出柠檬糖一般微妙而信息素，酸甜又诱人。阿不思可能是块酥心糖，格林德沃一瞬间有种这样的想法。

“你偷偷吃糖了么，我闻到了味道……”他眼帘低垂，看着阿不思，又露出一丝攻击性极强的，挑逗的笑意。

盖勒特不再控制身上的信息素，让它们自由地散发了出去。阿不思浑身都颤抖起来，本能让他想立刻扑倒盖勒特，来解决自己的需求，可他此刻心理好像还是隔着什么。

他就眼睁睁地看着对方褪下衣服，然后来到他的浴缸。

“偷吃糖的不是好孩子，需要接受惩罚。”

阿不思的肉体在水里捏起来更加软滑，臀部和胸部就这样被对方肆意蹂躏着，就像一条 被于无形的鱼叉牢牢按在水里的鱼。

浴缸边上滑溜溜的，他努力扒住边缘，另一只手捂住了嘴巴，不让自己发出失声的低吟。

不要这样，他轻轻地哀求。

格林德沃爱怜地吻了一下他，吮吸着他肩膀和后颈上的味道。

真是奇怪，刚才还怀疑猜忌的心情，此刻都冰消雪融了。

阿不思终于妥协了，他翻转过身体，头冲后仰在对方的肩膀上，格林德沃顺势把他抱回了床。

一股燥热的感觉如涨潮的海水般席卷了阿不思身体的每一寸皮肤，他害怕的黑暗，害怕那个金发少年，但那是他的欲望所在。

无关人类的尊严，无关崇高的信仰，无关那些所谓的价值观，只是，单纯的欲望罢了。

如细碎水晶一般的蒸气袅袅地氤氲在温软的空气里，阿不思仰躺在床上，眼睛似睡似醒，象牙一般白暂细腻的大腿软软地分开，毫无保留地把私处暴露给他的爱人。

眼前的身体带着少年人特有的青涩，体毛很淡，偏瘦，但筋骨还算得上结实。

格林德沃经过刚才两人微妙的磨合，下面已经硬起来了，他毫无保留地把性器送入阿不思此刻最虚软的后庭。

静谧的房间里传来一声轻响。

小穴久违地被撑开，疼痛仅仅只是一瞬间的，接下来被填满的快感立刻让阿不思高潮送起。他把屁股向上撅去，顾不上腰肢的酸疼，努力迎合着盖勒特，并不知疲倦地吮吸着。

第一次高潮来得很快，毕竟阿不思的身体从未被人如此调弄过。

“我知道，你在渴望些什么……”

“唔嗯唔嗯……”

阿不思觉得自己无法抑制地更加兴奋了，盖勒特身上的信息素，盖勒特的低声呢喃，盖勒特的淡淡的香味，无一不让他享受着当下的每一秒。

“自由是你们人类的渴望……可是……”盖勒特坏心眼地摁住了对方的前肢，让这只omega享受被支配的快感：“你真的很有魅力，阿不思，你自己知道吗？”

如果说Aphla天生就有一种占有欲，那么omega天生就有一种臣服欲。

盖勒特很会抓住人的弱点。

母亲曾帮阿不思叫过很多心理医生，来治疗这个早熟的孩子。他的问题，轻一点儿叫做厌世，重一点儿可以和抑郁症扯上关系。

阿不思为了应付母亲，也只好去听那些所谓的心里医生的循循诱导。

可他从未听过如此美妙的声音。

“我爱你……”

“我爱你……”

“我爱你……”

随着盖勒特在耳边的低语，阿不思的身体再次达到了高潮。湿漉漉的汗顺着额角和脊背流下，沾染在床单和被子上，他却感到了从未有过的自由和快乐。


End file.
